Troy And Gabriella Bolton Help A Friend
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella help their friend Kelsi when she calls them to asked to stay with them for a while. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to help Kelsi and Ryan get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton were expecting thier first child together in four months. They started working on the nursery and getting it ready for the baby. They had not told their parents or friends yet about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided they would tell their best friends Chad and Taylor when they came over later to hang out with them. Gabriella decided to go get dinner started before Chad and Taylor arrived at their house. Troy cleaned the paint brushes before going to the kitchen to help his wife Gabriella with dinner. They decided to finish painting the nursery the next day. Troy washed up and went to the kitchen to help Gabriella.

Mean while Kelsi and Ryan got into a huge fight. Kelsi asked Ryan what he has been doing that he comes home so late at night. Ryan told his girlfriend Kelsi that he had to work late at the dance studio. Kelsi told Ryan that she had called the dance studio and that they told her that he was not there. Kelsi asked Ryan again why he had been coming home late at night. Ryan then told her he went out with friends and that was why he would get home late. Kelsi asked Ryan if he was cheating on her. Ryan told Kelsi that he was not cheating on her and that he loves her only. Kelsi told Ryan that if he can not be honest with her that she was going to leave for a while tell he tells her the truth why he has been getting home late at night. Ryan told Kelsi he was going to go for walk and not to wait up for him. Ryan left the house and went for a walk to calm down.

Kelsi decided to call Troy and Gabriella to see if she could stay with them for awhile till she and Ryan could work things out. Troy and Gabriella were eating dinner when they heard one of their cell phones ringing. Gabriella got up and answer her cell phone to see who it was. Gabriella asked Kelsi what was wrong and why she was crying. Kelsi told Gabriella that she would tell her when she got there. Gabriella told Kelsi that she could stay with her and Troy for a while. Kelsi thanked Gabriella for letting her stay with them. Kelsi told Gabriella she would see her tomorrow morning. Gabriella hung her cell phone up and told her husband Troy that Kelsi was coming to stay with them for a while. Troy asked Gabriella if Kelsi told her why she was coming to stay with them. Gabriella told Troy that Kelsi said she would tell them when she got there.

Kelsi went to pack her clothes and stuff that she was taking with her. After Kelsi got done packing her stuff, she left a note for Ryan telling him that she went to see her grandparents for a while. Kelsi then put the note where Ryan would find it. Kelsi grabbed her stuff and her purse and went out the door. Kelsi had decided to keep the key to the house and wait to give it to Ryan when she was ready to see him. Kelsi got into the cab with her stuff and went to the airport. Once Kelsi arrived at the airport, she got out of the cab with her stuff. Kelsi went into the airport. Kelsi got her plane ticket for California and got her bags check in. Kelsi got on the airplane that was going to California and went to sit in her seat.

Ryan returned back home from his walk. Ryan went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Ryan went to the bedroom that he and Kelsi had been sharing. Ryan was wondering where is girlfriend Kelsi was at. Ryan notice that she was not in their bedroom and then he found the note she had left him. Ryan read the note and could not believe she would leave to see her grandparents. So Ryan decided to call his sister and tell her about the fight he had with Kelsi. Ryan hope Sharpay could give him some advice on what to do to save his relationship with Kelsi.

Troy and Gabriella went to get the guest room ready for Kelsi. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to tell Kelsi first about them having a baby. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would be find to tell Kelsi first about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed. They then watched a movie before going to bed. After they finish the movie they went to their room and made love before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Just before Troy went to sleep he made sure the alarm was set to wake them up in the morning. Troy and Gabriella were going to pick Kelsi up from the airport. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to find out why Kelsi was crying and what had happen between her and Ryan.

The next morning Kelsi had arrived in California and got off the airplane to go get her bags and stuff. Kelsi called Troy and Gabriella and told them she was at the airport waiting for them to pick her up. Troy and Gabriella left their house and went to the airport to get Kelsi. After they picked Kelsi up from the airport, they went back to the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi what had happen between her and Ryan. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella about the huge fight she had with Ryan. Kelsi told them that Ryan had been coming home late at night. Kelsi told them that she thinks Ryan is cheating on her because she had found perfume that was not hers on Ryan's shirts. Kelsi even told Troy and Gabriella that she confronted him about it. Kelsi told them that Ryan says he is not cheating on her but that she does not believe him. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that she is two months pregnant with Ryan's child.

Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi that she can stay with them as long as she wants till she works things out with Ryan. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi that they are having a baby too. Kelsi asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Kelsi that she is 4 and half months a long. Kelsi congradulated Troy and Gabriella. Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if their parents and the rest of thier friends know that they are having a baby. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi they had not told their parents or the rest of the friends about them having a baby. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi she was the first one they told and they will tell the others soon. Troy help Kelsi take her stuff to the guest room. Kelsi thank Troy and Gabriella for letting her stay with them.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryan could not believe that Kelsi thought he was chesting on her. Ryan decided to call his sister Sharpay to tell her that he and Kelsi got in a fight. Sharpay and Zeke were still finishing the last of their wedding planning. Sharpay heard her cell phone ringing and answer it. Ryan told Sharpay that he needed some advice from her. Sharpay asked Ryan what happen between him and Kelsi. Ryan told his sister Sharpay that Kelsi is mad at him for coming home late at night and also not telling her why he has been coming home late. Sharpay asked her brother Ryan why he had been coming home late at night. Ryan told Sharpay that he has been planning a romantic evening and also was going to be proposing to Kelsi. Sharpay said to Rayn that you were going to be asking Kelsi to marry you. Ryan told his sister Sharpay that he was going to propose to her and still is going too. Ryan told his sister that Kelsi thinks he is cheating on her. Sharpay asked Ryan where Kelsi was at right now.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella with Kelsi were watching a movie together while they were waiting for Chad and Taylor to show up. Kelsi had put her one hand on her stomache. Troy had one of his hands on Gabriella's pregnant belly and Gabriella smile when she saw her husbands hand on her swollen belly. They finished watchng the movie and then did some talking. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that she does not know if she will tell Ryan that she is pregnant with his child. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi that she needs to tell Ryan she is pregnant with his child because if he finds out later that he will be mad at her for keeping it from him. Kelsi knew that Troy and Gabriella were right about what they said to her.

Sharpay told her brother Ryan to come see her for a few days and that she would try to help him with Kelsi. Ryan told his sister Sharpay that he will go pack and get a plane ticket to california. Ryan hung his cell phone and went to pack his clothes for his trip to California to see his sister Sharpay. Ryan was already missing Kelsi and he just wanted her back in his arms. Ryan prayed to god that he would not lose Kelsi. So Ryan went out of the house and made sure he had his house key before he locked it. Ryan got into his car and went to the airport. When he arrived at the airport , he got his ticket to California and got on the airplane. Ryan went to sit in his seat on the airplane. While the airplane was in the air, Ryan took a nap.

Chad and Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house. They got out of their car and locked it before going up to the door. Chad and Taylor went up to the door and knocked on it. Troy told his wife Gabriella and Kelsi that he would go answer the door. When Troy open the door he saw his friend Chad and Taylor and let them into the house. Troy, Chad and Taylor went to the living room where Gabriella and Kelsi were at. Chad and Taylor were shock to see Kelsi. Taylor asked Kelsi what she was doing in California and Kelsi told Chad and Taylor why she was there. Kelsi also told Chad and Taylor that she was two and half months pregnant with Ryan's child.

Sharpay told her fiance Zeke that her brother Ryan was coming to stay with them for a few days. Sharpay asked Zeke if he would go pick her brother Ryan up in the morning from the airport. Zeke told his fiance Sharpay that he would go pick her brother Ryan up from the airport in the morning. Sharpay and Zeke decided to go visit Troy and Gabriella for a little while. So they headed to Troy and Gabriella's house. When Sharpay and Zeke arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house , they saw Chad's car in the drive way. They got out of their car and locked it up before going to the door. They knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

Gabriella went to see who was at the door. When she open the door she saw Sharpay and Zeke and let them into the house. Gabriella asked them what they were doing there and they told her they came to visit for a while. So they went to the living room where Troy, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor were at. Kelsi saw Sharpay and ask her if she could talk to her alone for a few minutes. Sharpay told Kelsi that they could go to another room and talk for a few minutes. So Kelsi and Sharpay went to the bedroom she was staying in. Kelsi told Sharpay about her fight with Ryan and that she thinks he is cheating on her. Sharpay told Kelsi that Ryan would never cheat on her because he loves her. Sharpay showed Kelsi a picture of Ryan with his female friend and her boyfriend hanging out with him. Sharpay said to Kelsi maybe Ryan was trying to plan a romantic date for them and that is why he had come home late thoses few nights.

Kelsi thought about what Sharpay had said to her and started to realize maybe Sharpay was right about Ryan planning a romantic date. Kelsi told Sharpay that she wants to tell her some thing but she can not tell Ryan. Sharpay told Kelsi she would not tell Ryan what she is about to tell her. Kelsi told Sharpay that she is two and half months pregnant with Ryan's child. Kelsi also told Sharpay that she is going to tell Ryan when she is ready too. Sharpay congradulated her and told her that she would be there for her too. Sharpay did not tell Kelsi that Ryan was coming to California to stay with her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kelsi called and asked Sharpay if she would go with her to her doctor's appointment. Sharpay told Kelsi she would love to go with her. Kelsi asked Sharpay if she want her to come to her house and then go to the hospital for her doctor's appointment. Sharpay said she would see her in a few minutes then. So Kelsi hung her cell phone and got ready to go over to Sharpay Baylor's house. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she could take her over to Sharpays's house. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi they were take and drop her off at Sharpay's house.

Mean while Sharpay check on her brother Ryan and saw that he was still sleeping. Sharpay went to finish getting ready. A few minutes later Sharpay was down stairs in the kitchen eating her breakfast when Kelsi arrived. Sharpay open the door and saw Kelsi standing in front of her. Sharpay let Kelsi in the house and they went to the kitchen. Sharpay had finish the last of her breakfast and told Kelsi she had to get her purse real quick Sharpay was getting her purse, Kelsi headed to the door to wait for her. Kelsi had a feeling that her soulmate Ryan was close by. Sharpay came back and asked Kelsi if she was ready to go to the doctor's appointment for the ultrasound to see her baby. Kelsi told Sharpay she was ready to go and so they left Sharpay's house. They got into Sharpay's car and left for the doctor's appointment.

Ryan had over heard his sister Sharpay asking Kelsi if she was ready to leave for her doctor's appointment and for the ultrasound to see her baby. Ryan could not believe Kelsi was pregnant and that she had not told him yet. Ryan decided to go see Troy and Gabriella and find out if what he heard was true that Kelsi is pregnant. So Ryan went to take a quick shower before he went over to talk to Troy and Gabriella. Ryan got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get a quick bit to eat before he left his sister Sharpay's house. Ryan hope that what he heard was true that Kelsi was pregnant. Ryan wonder who the father was of Kelsi's baby. Ryan finish his breakfast and left his sisters house.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella were finishing watching a movie. Troy told Gabriella that Kelsi needs to tell Ryan she is pregnant before he finds out. Gabriella asked Troy how Ryan would find out about Kelsi pregnant with his child , when she made all them swear not to tell Ryan that she is pregnant and that she is going to tell him when she is ready too. Not long after Troy and Gabriella got done talking about it, they heard some one knocking on the door. Troy went to answer the door and saw Ryan standing in front of him. Troy let Ryan in the hosue and asked him what he was doing there. Ryan told Troy that he was staying with his sister Sharpay for a few days. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy talking to Ryan. Ryan asked Troy and Gabriella if it was true that Kelsi is pregnant. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and knew they had to tell him it was true.

Troy and Gabriella told Ryan that Kelsi is pregnant. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan how he found out that Kelsi is pregnant. Ryan told Troy and Gabriella that he over heard his sister Sharpay and Kelsi talking as they were going out the door. Ryan told Troy and Gabriella that Kelsi must of cheated on him and got herself pregnant by another guy. Ryan said to Troy and Gabriella that he was going to move on and find some one else to be with that is not going to cheat on him like Kelsi did. Ryan said he was going to leave and told Troy and Gabriella that he would see them later maybe. So Ryan left Troy and Gabriella's house and went back to his sisters house to get his stuff. Ryan decide when he got back to New York that he would try to return the ring back or that he would give it to his sister to have.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe that Ryan was thinking that Kelsi was cheating on him and that the baby she is carrying being another guys. Troy and Gabriella knew that Kelsi was pregnant with Ryan's child. They could not believe that Ryan was going to move on and be with some one else. Troy and Gabriella knew they had to tell Kelsi that Ryan knows about her being pregnant and how he found out too. They knew they needed to tell Kelsi that Ryan thinks she cheated on him and is carrying another guys child. Gabriella said to Troy that this is not good if Ryan leaves and goes back to New York.

Kelsi and Sharpay made it to her doctor's appointment. The doctor brought the sonagram machine into the room to do the ultrasound. The doctor told Kelsi that the baby was looking really good. So the doctor went to get Kelsi a copy of the sonagram pictures. Sharpay asked Kelsi when she was goin to tell Ryan she is pregnant with his child. Kelsi told Sharpay she would tell Ryan when she sees him again. The doctor came back into the room and gave the sonagram pictures to Kelsi. The doctor told Kelsi that she would see her next month. So Kelsi made her next doctor's appointment before she and Sharpay left the hospital together. Kelsi asked Sharpay to drop her off and Troy and Gabriella's house. Sharpay told Kelsi that she need to tell her something. Kelsi asked Sharpay what she needed to tell her. Sharpay told Kelsi that Ryan has been stay with her the last two days.

Mean while Ryan got his stuff and left his sister a note telling her he was going back to New York. Ryan grabbed his stuff and left his sisters house. Ryan got into the taxi and headed to the airport. Once he got the the airport, he bought his ticket to New York. While Ryan was waiting for his flight to be called , he did some thinking about finding another place to live and letting Kelsi have that place they had been living together in. Ryan heard his flight being called and got on the airplane for New York. Once he got into his seat. Ryan called his friend in New York to see if they would pick him up from the airport when he arrived back in New York. After Ryan finish talking to his friend, he decided to sleep while the plane was in the air.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kelsi asked Sharpay if she could come back to her place and talk to Ryan. Sharpay told Kelsi that she can come talk to Ryan. So they went back to her and Zeke's house. After Sharpay parked the car, they got out of it. Troy and Gabriella then arrived a few minutes after Sharpay and Kelsi had gotten out of the car. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella what they were doing there. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that they needed to talk to Kelsi. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi that Ryan knows that she is pregnant. They also told Kelsi that Ryan thinks that she cheated on him and the baby she is carrying is another guys thanked Troy and Gabriella for telling her.

They went into the house with Sharpay. Sharpay was looking for her brother Ryan, but could not find him. Sharpay then found the note that Ryan had left her. Sharpay could not believe that Ryan was going back to New York. Kelsi said to her friends that she needs to go after Ryan. So they left Sharpay's house and headed for the airport to stop Ryan from leaving. They arrived at the airport and got our of the car. They went inside the airport and asked the ticket lady if the airplane to New York had left yet. The ticket lady told themthat the plane did leave for New York. So they thank the lady and walked a way. They could not believe they missed Ryan.

Sharpay then said to Kelsi they could take the private airplane and get to the airport in New York before the air plane Ryan is on lands. So Sharpay called the evans pilot and asked him if he could take them to New York. The pilot told Sharpay that he could take them to New York. So Sharpay, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella ran home fast and pack their suit case. Then they hurry back to the airport to get on the private airplane. Once they were on the airplane, they went to fine a seat. Before long the private airplane was up in the air and on the way to New York.

Two hours later the private airplane landed at the New York airport. Sharpay,Kelsi,Troy and Gabriella got off the private airplane and then got their suitcases. They decided to go in the airport to wait for Ryan's plane to land. When they walked inside the airport, Kelsi saw her boyfriend Ryan's friends waiting for him. Kelsi told Sharpay,Troy and Gabriella that she would be right back. Kelsi went over to Ryan's friends and asked them if they were waiting for Ryan's plane to land. The friends told Kelsi that they were waiting for Ryan's plane to land. Kelsi told Ryan's friends that she needs to talk to Ryan alone and that they don't have to wait for him. The friends thanked Kelsi for letting them leave and they told her they had appoinment they had to get too. So Ryan's friends left the airport and went to the appoinment they would have missed if they had waited for Ryan.

Mean while Ryan woke up when the plane landed at the New York airport. Ryan could not wait to see his friends and talk to them too. Ryan got off the airplane and went into the airport to get his bags. Kelsi saw Ryan and walked over to him. Ryan was shock to see Kelsi at the New York airport and wondered what she wanted. Kelsi told Ryan that she never cheated on him and also told him that the baby she is carrying is his child. Ryan looked in Kelsi's eyes and realized she was telling him the truth. Ryan told Kelsi he was sorry for thinking that she cheated on him and that he thought the baby she was carrying was some other guys child. Kelsi told Ryan she forgives him and that she loves him. Ryan and Kelsi shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

After Ryan and Kelsi finished kissing each other on the lips, they went to get his bags. While Ryan had his arm around Kelsi he saw his sister Sharpay with Troy and Gabriella. Ryan asked Kelsi how she got back to New York before him. Kelsi told Ryan that his sister Sharpay had the pilot of his family plane fly them to New York. Ryan then asked his girlfriend Kelsi why Troy and Gabriella with his sister Sharpay were with her. Kelsi told Ryan that they had decided to come with her. She also told him that they decided to have their vacation. Ryan said to Kelsi that they are staying in New York for a few days. Kelsi told Ryan yes that they were.

Sharpay came up to her brother Ryan and hug him. Sharpay said to Ryan that she was glad that he and Kelsi had made up. Troy and Gabriella then walked up to Ryan and ask him if they could stay with him and Kelsi while they are spending their few days in New York. Ryan told his sister Sharpay,Troy and Gabriella that they can stay with him and Kelsi. So they all left the airport together. They got into the limo that Sharpay had asked for, to come pick them up from the airport.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer. There is only going to be 8 to 10 chapters for this story because it is a short story. There are 4 to 5 regular chapters left plus a epilogue.


End file.
